Venom vs Raven
Description Today we have two dark and evil but sometimes hero fighters. In one corner we have the demon princess from another dimension the daughter of Trigon the member of the Teen Titans! Raven! In our other corner we have the evil symboite Venom! Who Will win this Fictional Fight? Will Venom show He’s stronger or will Raven devour Venom’s soul. Intro Cupbrawler: Two Fictional Fighters Enter Our Ring! ''' Virus: '''But Only One Leaves! This Is Fictional Fighters! [Player One Choses Venom] [Player Two Selects Raven] Fight Data.... Downloaded Fully Fight ' Pre-Fight '((Location Jump City)) Venom was swinging building to building during the afternoon. Barley anyone saw him so he landed on top of a large building his tongue licking his mouth his teeth baring slowly he looked down and saw the alleyway with a drug dealer walking through it marking the walls with a symbol of a purple x with a green outline. He jumped off sharpening his claws on the walls slowing down his fall. Venom then jumped onto the other wall making the dealer look around in panic until Venom jumped from the wall and landed the drug dealer stumbling back in fear. Venom laughed and strangled The man before snapping his neck letting his body go lifeless his body go limp. Venom ripped his brain out and eat it before hearing a faint deep female voice yell “Stop you are under arrest!” Venom shocked swung away leaving the body with a cracked skull and head. We then see Raven walk into the alley way no one noticing her from the massive crowd of people and she looked at the body laying on the wall Raven saw the symbol and knew he was a gangster but knew he didn’t deserve to be murdered, She saw the body and knew it had to be a heavy brute so she swung her cape around herself and disappeared leaving the body and the bright glow of blue and red an ambulance came and people began screaming in fear as they turned and saw the body. A few days later we see Venom swinging through the city looking for people to kill. Venom then landed on top of the building and used his webs to grab a parked car. He chuckles and throws it into the very busy traffic well about to be since it was a day where everyone would get payed extra if they went back to work. Venom threw the car into the streets as the cars drove into the street when the car crashed into the street cars tried to stop but they all rammed into each other making a fiery explosion. Car parts, fire, wires, windshields, glass, and people flew into different directions and landed. Fire lit from the cars as gasoline spilled out and one persons cigarette flew into it. People outside crawled from the destruction as Venom looked down in glee and laughs psychopathically the moon shinning behind everyone. Suddenly tens of hundreds of ambulances, helicopters, and police cars came and they all rushed out of their cars to help the people. Venom looked down and watched as it all played out. He laughs before he heard something from the building apartment below him. Meanwhile at the Titans Towers Raven is waiting for the others to come back. Raven then turned the tv on and the news immediately popped up talking about what they called the crash incident of 2020 the news reported began saying how this incident had costed the city thousands of US dollars to fix damages and hundreds of people were injured. Raven immediately got up and went to the wreckage to help a man out. She asked him what happened and he said a car landed and everything crashed. She nodded and took him to the police. She then flew into the air where Venom was swinging. He then landed and Raven lands behind him. Raven said “So you’re the one causing all the accidents.“ Venom said “Yep what are you some edgy girl?” Raven said “No but I do want a fight..” She said summoning a black aura around her hands. Venom laughs and said “It’d be my greatest pleasure!” He said both were ready to fight. Fight!!! Fight Venom would quickly slash And smash Raven who fell back but fires a dark energy ball at Venom who used his webs to grab them and throw them away. Raven jumps into the air and 2 spider legs come from her back and try to stab Venom who grabs them and rips them off. They disappeared and Raven quickly flew in front of Venom and uppercutted him into the air. Venom stumbled back and charged at Raven who makes a wall of dark energy but Venom smashed through the wall and smashes into Raven. Raven yells in pain and summons a blast of dark energy burning Venom who yelled deep in pain. Duel In Azarath! K.O! Aftermath Results Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:What-If Fictional Fights Category:Anti Hero vs Villain Themed Fights Category:Hero vs Villain Themed Fights Category:Cartoon Network vs Disney Themed Fights